This invention relates to a blend of a polyolefin pulp and wood pulp stabilized by an antioxidant.
Prior to the present invention, it was found that blends of synthetic polyolefin pulp and wood pulp when heated in air produced a significant exotherm at a temperature lower than either of the exotherm temperatures of the individual components. This created a potential problem in the absorbent product industry that processed blends of this type for various products because an uncertainty was created of whether, or not, such mixtures may be easily ignited. Hence, a need exists in the industry for producing blends of synthetic polyolefin pulp and wood pulp that are stabilized to higher ignition temperatures.
Although no prior art was found that dealt with the specific problem mentioned above, a few publications were found that used synthetic pulp blends for absorbent applications. European Application 261,832 discloses a fibrous molded article having 5-50 wt. % of a pulp fiber of a thermoplastic resin and 50-95 wt. % of a second hydrophilic short fiber whereas the pulp fiber has on its surface a composition of a propylene glycol (a surfactant) stabilized with at least one stabilizer selected from phenolic antioxidant and phosphorus acid ester type antioxidant. Japanese Patent Application 58,208,496 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,689 disclose a base paper composition of a cellulose fiber, a glass fiber, and/or a synthetic fiber such as polyethylene. In each of these publications, the composition is impregnated with a high polymer emulsion such as a rubber latex; each of these references also discloses that antioxidants can be present.
None of the above mentioned prior art discloses the instant invention.